leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
V7.6
__TOC__ nie zaniedbał Dnia Nóg i może skakać przez pół mapy. Tym razem nie wprowadzamy zbyt drastycznych zmian, ale to nie oznacza, że nie ma ich wcale. W patchu 7.6 kontynuujemy to, czym niedawno się zajmowaliśmy czyli , , oraz . Ciekawostka: sporo rzeczy wzmacniamy, ale nic nie osłabiamy bez jakiegoś wzmocnienia w ramach rekompensaty. Minęło sporo czasu, od kiedy coś takiego się stało. Pomijając rozgrywkę, minęło trochę czasu, od kiedy mówiliśmy o zaktualizowanym kliencie we wprowadzeniu. Zespół skupiał się na wydajności oraz stabilności. Mimo że nie są to najfajniejsze rzeczy do czytania w opisach patchów, to jednak są bardzo ważne i robią dużą różnicę. Usprawniliśmy strony specjalizacji w trybie niskich wymagań i wybór bohaterów w każdym z trybów. Sprawdźcie sekcję Zaktualizowanego Klienta League poniżej, aby poznać szczegóły. To wszystko w tym patchu! Jak zawsze, powodzenia na Summoner's Rift. Do zobaczenia następnym razem!|Paul „Aether” Perscheid, Mattias „Gentleman Gustaf” Lehman, Lucas „Luqizilla” Moutinho}} Aktualizacja patcha Dodatkowe poprawki * **Ogłuszająca: od teraz zawsze nakłada swoje ogłuszenie podczas blokowania kontroli tłumu ze wzmocnionych ataków podstawowych * **Dajcie mapę: Gdy Galio używa na sojuszniku, który jest poza zasięgiem, jego miejsce lądowania zostanie teraz ustawione na miejsce, w którym znajdował się sojusznik w momencie wejścia Galio w zasięg, a nie gdzie Galio oryginalnie użył umiejętności * **Transmogulacja: Naprawiono przypadki, w których polimorfia z nie działała poprawnie z efektami, które blokują, zmniejszają lub usuwają efekty zaklęć *Modyfikatory podstawowych ataków **Na co czekasz: Ciągłe naciskanie przycisku odpowiedzialnego za modyfikator podstawowego ataku (np. czy ) nie opóźnia już wzmocnionego ataku * **Głowa w chmurach: Efekty Podniebnego Smoka poprawnie rosną wraz z kolejnymi ładunkami *Czat w grze **A teraz mnie słyszysz: Naprawiono kilka problemów występujących przy wysyłaniu lub odbieraniu prywatnych wiadomości od gracza będącego aktualnie w grze Bohaterowie *Ujawnienie bohatera *Zapowiedź bohatera *''Obowiązek wzywa'' *Biografia bohatera *Przebudzenie Bohatera *Spojrzenie na bohatera *Prezentacja bohatera * **Tak naprawdę to nie : Wzmocnienie za napełnienie Studni Krwi Aatroxa nazywa się teraz „Krwiożerczy”, a nie „Gorąca Krew” **To nie jest moja ostateczna forma: Po ożywieniu dzięki umiejętności biernej Aatrox dysponuje teraz pełną Studnią Krwi **Zaczekaj na to: Aatrox teraz nie traci już trzeciego uderzenia z / po ożywieniu **Mroczny, ale nie tajemniczy: Opis umiejętności biernej Aatroxa został przepisany, aby był bardziej przejrzysty *Podstawowe statystyki **Zdrowie: 537,8 pkt. ⇒ 580 pkt. * **Czas odnowienia: 16/15/14/13/12 sek. ⇒ 13/12,5/12/11,5/11 sek. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 30/60/90/120/150 pkt. ⇒ 45/80/115/150/185 pkt. * **Dodatkowe zdrowie: 80/110/140 pkt. za każdy ładunek ⇒ 80/120/160 pkt. za każdy ładunek **Limit ze stworów / małych potworów: 5 ładunków ⇒ 6 ładunków . Mimo że zadaje dobre obrażenia obszarowe, jest to jedyna taka umiejętność Fiddle’a, więc gdy Wyczerpie Szkarłatnego Brzytwodzioba, pozostają mu tylko podstawowe ataki do wykończenia maluchów. Dajemy mu możliwość seryjnego Czerpania maluchów (i innych małych potworów, jak ), pod warunkiem że będzie miał na to manę. Z kompletnie drugiej strony, cofamy zmianę ze środka sezonu dotyczącą zasięgu Przerażenia. Wtedy myśleliśmy, że jeżeli Przerażenie będzie miało mniejszy zasięg rzucenia niż Czerpanie, Fiddlesticks będzie mógł lepiej wykorzystać kombinację Przerażenie-Czerpanie, ponieważ jego cel nie uciekłby tak szybko z zasięgu uwiązania. Okazało się, że jeżeli Fiddle próbował wykonać kombinację szybko, działała ona tylko, jeżeli był on już w zasięgu Przerażenia – w innym wypadku zostawało ono natychmiast nadpisane przez Czerpanie. Jest to równie – albo i bardziej – problematyczne, co oryginalna interakcja, więc oddajemy strachowi na wróble jego 50 jednostek zasięgu rzucania. Kra, kra.}} * **Zasięg rzucenia: 525 jedn. ⇒ 575 jedn. * **'NOWOŚĆ' - Mogę to rzucić dwa razy?!: Jeżeli cel Czerpania zginie w trakcie używania umiejętności, pozostały czas trwania zostanie zamieniony na skrócenie czasu odnowienia mają taką samą regenerację zdrowia.|Gdy Gnar ma przewagę, jego ciągłe podstawowe ataki oraz użycia umiejętności sprawiają, że staje się wersją Mega znacznie częściej. Jednak gdy Gnar zostaje w tyle, często nie może skumulować furii niezbędnej do transformacji, przez co nie ma dostępu do zwiększonej regeneracji zdrowia Mega-Gnara. Ujednolicamy jego regenerację w obu postaciach, aby mógł lepiej to robić, gdy zostanie w tyle. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, powinno być to wzmocnienie dla Gnara; więcej czasu spędza w małej formie niż w większej, nawet jeśli nie został w tyle.}} *Podstawowe statystyki **Regeneracja zdrowia (Mini): 2,5 pkt. ⇒ 4,5 pkt. zdrowia co 5 sek. **Przyrost regeneracji zdrowia (Mini): 0,5 pkt. ⇒ 1,75 pkt. zdrowia co 5 sek. **Regeneracja zdrowia (Mega): 6,5 pkt. ⇒ 4,5 pkt. zdrowia co 5 sek. **Przyrost regeneracji zdrowia (Mega): 3 pkt. ⇒ 1,75 pkt. zdrowia co 5 sek. * **Wzmocnienie - poprawka: Mega-Gnar może teraz zakolejkować kolejne zaklęcie podczas rzucania E – Miazgi oraz Dwustrzału były dużym uderzeniem wymierzonym w siłę Miss Fortune. Mimo że te zmiany były ważne do utrzymania MF w dobrym miejscu, ogólnie rzecz biorąc, stanowiły poważne osłabienie, które było potrzebne, więc teraz dodajemy kilka drobnych wzmocnień. Dwustrzał powinien odzyskać trochę dawnej mocy (ale nie zabierać 3/4 paska zdrowia), szczególnie gdy dotrze do środkowej i późnej fazy gry, a do tego dodaliśmy trochę cechującej płynności. Te zmiany pomogą łowczyni piratów skalować się lepiej, gdy zacznie kupować potężne przedmioty z efektami krytycznymi.}} * **Obrażenia: 20/35/50/65/80 pkt. ⇒ 20/40/60/80/100 pkt. **Skalowanie: 0,85 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 1,0 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku **Teraz posiadasz moc: Zasięg rzucenia zależy teraz od zasięgu ataku Miss Fortune (np. ) **Czuły spust: Miss Fortune nie zatrzymuje się teraz na krótko po rzuceniu Dwustrzału * **Czuły spust: Miss Fortune nie zatrzymuje się teraz na krótko po rzuceniu Deszczu Kul na sobie!}} * **Zostań!: Jeżeli zginie sojusznik, za którym podąża Kula, pozostanie ona w tym miejscu, zamiast powrócić do Orianny. , gdy R jest dostępne.|Przedstawmy pewną sytuację: robicie, co musicie, a tu nagle z mgły wojny wylatuje ptak. Wasza wizja znika natychmiast. A chwilę potem jesteście martwi. Obrażenia eksplozywne Quinn – w połączeniu z wysoką prędkością ruchu – dają przeciwnikom bardzo mało czasu na reakcję. Chcemy, aby mordercza kombinacja Quinn dawała przeciwnikom więcej czasu na reakcję, więc zamieniamy trochę eksplozywnej mocy na możliwość dłuższej wymiany obrażeń.}} * **Dodatkowa prędkość ataku: 20/25/30/35/40% przy aktywacji Gonitwy ⇒ 20/35/50/65/80% przy aktywacji Gonitwy * **Obrażenia od Powietrznego Uderzenia: 100% całkowitych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 40% całkowitych obrażeń od ataku **'NOWOŚĆ' - Łap gołębia: Po rozwinięciu Za Linią Wroga przynajmniej raz, Quinn odradza się jako Valor do końca gry. nie jest już zmniejszany przez skrócenie czasu odnowienia.|Zmiany Varusa w ostatnim patchu były jedną z trzech rzeczy, które miały zdetronizować Varusa jako króla dolnej alei (pozostałymi dwoma było osłabienie oraz ). Jeżeli chodzi bezpośrednio o Varusa, powiązaliśmy czas odnowienia Przebijającej Strzały z jego chęcią do atakowania przeciwników za pomocą podstawowych ataków. Podoba nam się ten kierunek, ale możemy przywrócić mu trochę siły. Część mechaniki zwrotu czasu odnowienia Przebijającej Strzały zawierała antyskalowanie z czasem odnowienia: nie chcieliśmy dawać mu opcji skrócenia czasu odnowienia Przebijającej Strzały jeszcze bardziej niż przed osłabieniem. Ostatecznie Varus musi korzystać z podstawowych ataków, aby otrzymać zwrot, co było główną rzeczą, którą chcieliśmy wprowadzić. Usunięcie antyskalowania jest wzmocnieniem dla Varusa, które sprawia, że łatwiej można zrozumieć i uwzględnić zwrot przy kupowaniu przedmiotów ze skróceniem czasu odnowienia.}} * **Zwrot czasu odnowienia przy detonacji : 4 sek., skalowane w dół ze skróceniem czasu odnowienia ⇒ 4 sek. Rozbudowa dialogów Interfejs tarczy chroniącej przed obrażeniami magicznymi , , a teraz także !)}} Specjalizacje strzela stworowi ” nie powinna dawać większej nagrody niż „Caitlyn trzyma całą pierwszą linię wroga na dystans”. Zmiana na efekt uzdrawiania powoduje, że Żądza Krwi sprawdza się jako narzędzie do utrzymywania się w walce, dzięki czemu łatwiej jest zidentyfikować odpowiednie wykorzystanie: zmiana pozycji i trzymanie na dystans każdego zagrożenia, które zmierza w waszą stronę.}} *Premia od utrzymywania się: Daje 1-50% kradzieży życia (na poziomach 1-18) ⇒ Przywraca zdrowie równe 3-40% całkowitych obrażeń od ataku (na poziomach 1-18) *Leczenie krytyczne: Jeżeli atak, który aktywuje Żądzę Krwi Watażki będzie trafieniem krytycznym, to uzdrowienie także będzie krytyczne (dodatkowo zwiększane przez modyfikatory obrażeń krytycznych, np. ). Summoner's Rift *Odporność na magię: 15/20/26/29/30 pkt. (na poziomach 1/4/8/9/10) ⇒ 10/15/18/19/20 pkt. (na poziomach 1/3/5/7/8), identycznie jak u Menu opcji w grze *Wygodny rozmiar: Rozmiar menu opcji został znacznie zmniejszony, gdy ustawiono rozdzielczość wyższą niż 1200 w pionie (mniejsze zmniejszenia rozmiaru przy niższych rozdzielczościach) *Wygodne umiejscowienie: Menu opcji może być teraz przeciągane po kliknięciu w dowolne wolne miejsce, a nie tylko pasek z tytułem Rotacyjne tryb gry *W skrócie: **Na zmianę atakujcie i brońcie Nexusa za pomocą arsenału wyjątkowego sprzętu oblężniczego. **Zniszczcie bazę szybciej niż przeciwnicy (w trybie ataku), a zwycięstwo będzie wasze. **Średni czas trwania gry wynosi 25 minut. Aktualizacja klienta League of Legends *Ważniejsze poprawki **Usprawniliśmy działanie czatu podczas wyboru bohaterów, eliminując błędy, które powodowały zawieszanie. **Podczas korzystania z trybu niskich wymagań strony ze specjalizacjami powinny działać płynniej zarówno podczas wyboru bohaterów, jak i w kolekcji. **Przebudowaliśmy proces sprawdzania gotowości, aby usprawnić stabilność oraz szybkość reakcji. **Interakcje z siatką wyboru bohaterów są teraz płynniejsze, wliczając w to przesuwanie kursora, klikanie oraz otwieranie/zamykanie. **Kliknięcie imienia przywoływacza z kategorii „ostatnio poznani” w interfejsie „dodaj znajomego” przeniesie was teraz do jego profilu. **Można teraz kliknąć prawym przyciskiem myszy na znajomych w czacie, aby zaprosić ich do gry, przejrzeć ich profil lub obserwować mecz. Aktualizacja stanu kolejki : ✔ Rankingowa solo/duet : ✔ Rankingowa elastyczna Naprawione błędy *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że zachowywała się dziwnie po śmierci. *Gdy podstawowy atak wzmocniony trafi krytycznie, podstawowa wartość ataku zostaje prawidłowo zmodyfikowana zamiast dodatkowych obrażeń. *Nakładany na siebie efekt krwawienia z nie przerywa już . *Leczenie prawidłowo wchodzi teraz w interakcję z . * nie może już spamować , aby zignorować czas rzucania . *Czas odnowienia nie resetuje się już, gdy LeBlanc rzuci , jeżeli umarła między rzuceniem Cienia Róży a rzuceniem Naśladowcy. *Efekt graficzny nie zacina się już przy zmianie kierunku. *Efekt spowolnienia nie nadpisuje już efektu spowolnienia jej (dzięki czemu przeciwnicy odzyskiwali prędkość ruchu). *Ruch z atakiem podczas nie sprawia już, że zostają natychmiast uwolnione. *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że nie spowalniało przeciwników w momencie wyskoczenia rekina. *Naprawiono trochę interakcji, które sprawiały, że umiejętności zachowywały się dziwnie, jeżeli rzucono je w tej samej chwili, w której pękła tarcza magii na użytkowniku. * nie zyskuje już wizji na obu obozach z na Twisted Treeline, gdy uwolni jeden z nich. Ivernie, jesteś zbyt przyjacielski. *Jeżeli sojusznik stanie się niewidzialny lub zakamuflowany, gdy był niewidoczny dla was wskutek działania , teraz prawidłowo zyskujecie na nim wizję, gdy wejdzie w wasz zmniejszony zasięg wizji, zanim Paranoja przestanie działać. *Przeciwnicy trafieni podczas doskoku nie mogą dalej rzucać zaklęć podczas doskoku. *Użycie , gdy aktywny jest , nie powoduje już, że wizualnie zaczyna się odnawiać w ekwipunku (lub znika i ponownie pojawia się natychmiast). * nie ślizga się już podczas animacji . *Dźwięk animacji nie jest już absurdalnie głośny. * nie wykorzystuje już efektu graficznego zwykłego podczas trafień krytycznych. *Technicznie rzecz biorąc, to nie naprawienie błędu: wprowadzono usprawnienia dla daltonistów podczas korzystania z . *Technicznie rzecz biorąc, to nie naprawienie błędu: efekt graficzny został zmniejszony, aby nie był tak przytłaczający. *Technicznie rzecz biorąc, to nie naprawienie błędu: efekt graficzny został zaktualizowany, aby był łatwiejszy do rozpoznania. Nadchodzące skórki i chromatyczne zestawy Następujące skórki pojawią się wraz z patchem 7.6: * * * * Następujące chromatyczne zestawy pojawią się wraz z patchem 7.6: * * * * en:V7.6 Kategoria:Aktualizacje